


Who's Mr Honeynuts

by Poptotts



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Camper!David, Counselor!Max, Gen, Jasper is alive idk why but i wanted him to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poptotts/pseuds/Poptotts
Summary: David sneaks into the counselor cabin and learns somethings about his counselor Max.





	1. Chapter 1

David chuckled staring at Jasper "I'm gonna sneak into Mr. Max's cabin and steal something!" "I don't think that's a good idea what if you're caught? That wouldn't be good.." Jasper replied worry in his tone "That's why you're going to distract him Jasper!" "WHAT? I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!" Jasper yelled shocked before he could scream another word, Counselor Max walks by the duo "What are you shits yelling about now?" He said leaning over to their height "Jasper has something to show you!" Before Jasper could argue with David he ran off "Okay what do you want to show me.." Max said annoyed, Jasper took a few seconds to think before doing that trick were you 'pull off' your finger.

~~~~

David opened the cabin door "Max left the door unlocked I guess.." he said silently closing the door behind him, the room was humid as the hot summer sun shone through the window "Hmm is this Gwen's bed?" He said walking over to one, he looked under and saw doctor who books scattered along with girly magazines, "just a bunch of junk" he walked to the other bed and looked under, he saw a kind of magazine his parents told him were bad "MAX HAS THESE! OH WOW!" Before he could open it he noticed a light brown object in the far back, he crawled under the bed to get it but then the cabin door opened "Ugh.. These little shits are so stressfull..." he walked into the bed plopping down onto it the board shaking. David tried his hardest to not gasp, he was so surprised he wasn't caught, Max leaned to one side and reached his hand down to grab the brown object, to David surprise it was a worn down teddy bear. "Hello Mr. Honeynuts, how was your day?" The dark skinned man said hugging the bear starting to cry gently "You were the only one their for me when my parents yelled at me when they hit me..." David couldn't help it, he gasped, Max's head shot up "Oh fuck one of the campers is here!"


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David gets caught by Max and has a question

Max groaned in frustration "David, WHAT THE FUCK, are you doing, in the counselor cabin..?" He yelled angrily, David has never seen Max this mad, it kind of scared him, "I was going to steal something and use it against you to get out of this stupid activities. It's a bunch of hooey!!" Max gave David a menacing glare, before he could reply Gwen burst in the room, "MAX NURF'S TRYING TO STAB PRESTON, GET THE HELL OUT HERE AND HELP!" Screams filled the room as Preston ran by, Nurf following after, "Oh fuck! David stay here and so help me if you move you're not going to live to see what happens!" Max said before running out to help Gwen. David sighed and sat on the bed, he swung his legs, hummed, anything to pass the time, then he looked around and saw Max's old bear, He reached out and picked it up "Whoa you're Max's bear! I'm David!" The kid said smiling and started a play conversation with the toy, of course, it couldn't reply, but David couldn't care less, he had a soft spot for stuffed animals

~~~~

Max peaked his head in the room and saw the sight, David talking to Honeynuts, He thought it was cute, a kid talking to a toy, His thoughts raced, remembering when he talked to Mr Honeynuts as a kid, it was all fun and games, until his mom or dad walked in.. No no no don't think about that. "I see you actually listened to me for once" Max says walking in, David threw the bear up in surprise, "So David, Let's make a deal." Max said staring at the kid crossing his arms,

"A Deal?"

"Yup, Don't tell anyone about Mr Honeynuts, and you can skip a day of activities, Deal?" Max said uncrossing his arms and holding out a pinky "Hmm.. Before i agree i have a question!" Max hummed in confusion and raised his eyebrow "I heard you crying earlier, about how your parents yelled and hit you, and i want to know, why would they do that?"

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters maybe, thanks for the read owo


End file.
